Forest of Confessions
by Seer of Terana
Summary: After a humiliating defeat by Yuki, Kyou runs off into the forest. Concerned, Tohru goes after him. KyouTohru obviously. Not really as romantic as I wanted it, but I like it. It's actually a oneshot. Sorry for the bad title. Please R&R!
1. Forest of Confessions

_Hi everyone! It's me!!! …No one knows who I am… do you? _T-T _Oh well, you know me now. I love Fruits Basket… _

_(Note: I call it by its real name. _Fruits _Basket, not Fruit Basket. For those of you who don't think this is the real way to say the name, look at this. The original Japanese name is _フルーツバスケット _"Fu-Ru-Tsu Ba-Su-Ke-T-Te." The "tsu" symbolizes the 'ts' in 'fruits' so the title is actually 'Fruits Basket'. In your face Atsui-san!)_

…_and my favorite pairing is obviously Kyou/Tohru. Seriously, I loved this pairing even before it became official! Any way… on with the story! Oh, one more thing. Sometimes I call Yuki "the pretty boy". I don't mean like a stereotypical ren'ai character, I mean like a boy who is as pretty as a girl (i.e. Yuki)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, that honor is reserved solely for Takaya Natsuki._

"Tohru-kun, aren't you coming?" Yuki asked. He was standing on the porch of Shigure's woodland home getting ready to leave for school.

"Ah! Yes I'm coming Yuki-kun." Tohru cried. She practically fell down the steps on her way down. She caught herself, barely, taking only a moment to straighten her uniform before grabbing her book bag as she ran out to join the pretty boy.

"What took you so long Tohru-kun?" Yuki asked curiously "You aren't usually the one to be late for school. Is something wrong?" The dark haired boy gave her an odd look as they began their walk to school.

"Ah… uh… no. There's nothing wrong, it's just…" she trailed off. Yuki gestured for her to go on. "It's just… I'm worried about Kyou-kun. He wasn't at breakfast; I didn't see him all morning. And when I checked his room it didn't look like anyone had slept in the bed. Ahhh! I hope Kyou-kun is okay!"

"Tohru-kun, you worry too much about that dumb cat." He practically laughed, but Tohru could tell it wasn't a real laugh. The pair was now walking on the trail that would take them out of the forested land and close to the school. "He probably just ran off to the dojo this morning to see Shisho, or something."

"Mmmmmm… do you really think so?" the brunette questioned, chewing her lip. "At dinner last night, Kyou-kun acted kind of weird…"

"I'm sure he's fine." Yuki responded with a fake smile "Plus, even if he got into trouble he could probably handle a fight against some preschoolers at least." The boy reassured her with a smirk. Suddenly a loud crashing sound came from the left side of the trail, the side Yuki was walking on.

"We'll see who can't handle preschoolers!" a voice rang out as a flash of orange and grey zipped onto the trail and towards Yuki. "Today's the day I'll finally beat you!"

Just as the blur that was Sohma Kyou reached Yuki, the pretty boy kicked out his foot straight into Kyou's stomach. The orange-haired loudmouth doubled over, but was instantly back on his feet, aiming a punch for Yuki's face. The brunette easily sidestepped the blow, and delivered one of his own, which connected bluntly with Kyou's jaw.

The angry neko flew back and collapsed onto the ground, clutching his mouth and muttering a string of obscenities under his breath. Tohru remained wide-eyed and panicked during the short fight. As soon as Kyou hit the ground she rushed over and knelt by his side.

Just as she was ready to console him, Yuki let out a cold laugh and cut her off. "How pathetic Kyou. You're getting weaker every day. If that was all you have to offer, I take back what I said. You'd be begging a group of preschoolers for your life. I can't believe I ever thought you were annoying. Why, you're so worthless you don't warrant my displeasure."

A dark look over came Kyou's features and he opened his mouth to retort " Oh yeah? Then-"

"Don't waste time _trying _to insult me. Frankly, I doubt you have the ability to. You actually expect to gain the respect of the twelve Zodiacs. HA! You'll never be accepted as one of us. NEVER! You stupid, _**stupid, **__cat._" With that, the cold boy turned his back on his fallen opponent. Throughout Yuki's entire speech Kyou's expression became a little darker until at the end, he stood up before running into the woods at top speed.

When the sound of his footsteps faded, Yuki addressed the startled Tohru. "Come on, we need to get to school soon."

Startled by the angry tone her friend spoke to her in, her eyes widened. She opened her mouth, closed it, and then tried again. "Ah, but Kyou-kun ran away from the school. He looked really upset. Shouldn't we… shouldn't we go after him Yuki-kun?" The shocked girl blurted out. Before he ran away, she thought she saw tears in Kyou's eyes.

"I told you Tohru, you worry too much about that stupid cat. We need to go." With that, Yuki began to walk along the trail once more. Tohru quickly looked between the path to school and the path Kyou had forced through the brush. 'Oh no! What to do, what to do?' she wondered 'I need to go to schools I can graduate, for Mom. But Kyou-kun looked so sad… AHHH. Mom, please help me decide.' For just a second, she thought about what her mom would do in this scenario. Then, without hesitation, she ran into the forest searching everywhere for a head of orange hair.

After a few minutes of looking, she spotted him in a small clearing. He was sitting down on the grass, his arms wrapped around his up bent knees. As the brunette drew closer to him, she could see him shudder every few seconds. She stood at the edge of the clearing, taking in the scene before her.

Kyou-kun… proud, angry, strong-willed Kyou-kun… was curled into a ball, crying his eyes out. Taking small, tentative steps, Tohru drew closer to the weeping boy until she was standing right next to him. Kyou didn't react until she crouched down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

His head shot up, and the crazed look in his eyes made Tohru jump and fall back on her butt. She gasped and stuck her hands out to cushion her fall. Kyou stared at her for a moment as she breathed heavily in surprise, then moved around so his back was facing her. The worried girl straightened herself, and then inched closer to the dismal neko.

When she was once again situated next to him, he began speaking. "I'm tired of this." Just when Tohru was about to scream out an apology for bothering him, he continued. "I'm tired of this life I have to live. Tohru." At her name, the high school girl nodded vigorously, asking him to talk to her about it. He gave a deep sigh. "Everywhere I go, I don't fit in. The Sohma's, school, I'm even ostracized at the dojo. People don't see me, they just see the Cat. Even people who don't know about the curse despise me. No one can stand to be near me, I just cause trouble and sadness. My mother killed her self because she gave birth to a monster like me. Being kind to me hurt Shisho and he became an outcast because of it. I am so tired of being 'the stupid cat', so tired of being cursed…" he lowered him head into his arms and whispered the last part. "So tired of being hated."

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just didn't know how to end the story. There were two ending that I really like, but I couldn't decide which one to use. So… I used them both. If it's not too much trouble, please leave a review and tell me which ending you liked better._

_P.S. It seems the 'descriptive department' in my brain has gone on strike, and for that I apologize. _


	2. Alternate Ending 1

_This is alternate ending number 1_

_Disclaimer is "I don't own Fruits Basket!"_

"AHH! NOO!" Tohru nearly shouted "You're wrong Kyou-kun! People don't think of you like that!"

Kyou turned his face away from his friend "I don't like it when people lie out of pity Tohru."

"AHH! But, well, maybe some people think that way, but it's not a lot. REALLY! Lots of people like Kyou-kun! Haru-kun, Momiji-kun, Kagura-chan-"

'Gee, I'm lucky she likes me." Kyou snorted.

"NO! A lot of other people like Kyou-kun too! Uo-chan and Hana-chan like Kyou-kun. So does Kisa-chan and Hatori-san! And… ME! I like Kyou-kun very very much! Very, _**very, **_very much!" At this, Kyou turned around to face Tohru. "And I know if Mom had gotten the chance to meet Kyou-kun, she would have liked you very much too!"

Kyou studied her face intently as she continued kept talking. "In fact, it would make a much shorter list if we thought of people who _didn't _like Kyou-kun!" She was about to do just that, but caught herself before she could make Kyou more upset. "And, you can't worry about those few people that don't like you. Mom always used to say 'You don't need to try and please the crowds, the only opinion that matter are yours and your special someone's'" 'Special someone…' Kyou thought as Tohru continued her rant.

"So you see? You have a lot of friends Kyou-kun. " She began to calm down as her tone grew less frantic.

Kyou suddenly stood up and offered a hand to help her up. "We'd better hurry," he told her as she rose to her feet "We'll be late for class." Realization dawned on the girl and they both hurried back toward the trail.

As they neared their high school, Kyou spent a lot of time glancing at Tohru and her free hand beside him. With only a hundred feet left until they entered school grounds, Kyou took one of the biggest chances of his young life. He grabbed Tohru's hand and held it between them.

The brunette jumped at the sudden contact and looked quizzically at Kyou. He was staring straight ahead and gave her no indication that she even existed. Then, as if _FINALLY_ seeing the light, she blushed and curled her fingers around the neko's hand as well.

They held hands until they reached first period, parting to go to their separate seats, though somewhat reluctantly… ;P


	3. Alternate Ending 2

_Alternate Ending number 2_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket… SO STOP ASKING!_

"Uhhh…mmmm…um…" Kyou looked up at Tohru as she continued to let out small noises. She was kneeling to his right; her hands clasped just below her chest, and her large emotional eyes were filling with tears.

Suddenly becoming self-conscious, the neko quickly tried to wipe away his own tears while asking "Wh- what's wrong Tohru. Are you okay?

The beautiful girl beside him began to speak. "Oh Kyou-kun. Right now, I just want to give you the biggest hug ever. I want to tell you how you aren't hated, how you're liked and loved by many people. I want to tell you about how much _I _like you and why. But… I'm sure you'd just find it bothersome, so I won't."

Kyou thought about this for a moment, watching Tohru as she lowered her arms to her sides. She continued to look at him with gentle, caring eyes. Inwardly, he sighed and knew he'd probably regret this. A second later, he leaned in toward Tohru and… wrapped his arms around and held her close to his body.

POOF!

Tohru's eyes widened as a tiny orange kitten appeared on her lap, rubbing its head gently against her stomach. The young woman scooped the cat up into her arms and held him tightly against her chest.

She cried softly, and Kyou used a furry paw to wipe away all her tears. For a while they stayed like that, but eventually Tohru ended their embrace, allowing him to POOF back into a human. She face away into the trees as Kyou got dressed, then let him help her up. Without a word, they began to walk to school, as if nothing had happened.

While walking along the sidewalk, still a ways away from the school building, Tohru let words tumble out of her mouth. "Kyou-kun… you know how when we first met, I told you why the cat was my favorite of the Zodiacs." He nodded. "Well, now I think I realize something. I never really liked the cat or anything. I think I just felt sorry for it." Kyou's eyes widened and he clenched his fist. "The poor kitty, the mouse played a mean trick on it and the cat missed the banquet. I think I was really just trying to comfort the spirit of the cat by saying it was my favorite." Kyou began to grind his teeth together as she went on, but her next statement made all his anger vanish. "But now that I know you, and we've become good friends…" She looked at the boy walking next to her and smiled. "Now I'm positive that I love the cat the most out of all the other Zodiacs."

Kyou's mouth dropped open as Tohru turned her head and faced forward, still smiling. After a moments thought, Kyou carefully reached his hand over to Tohru's. It just barely brushed her pinky finger, then moved onto the ring, middle, and index, until he could grab the space between her thumb and forefinger. Tohru looked over at him, and for an instant, they held hands and gazed into each others eyes and-

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Ahhh! Oh no! We're late for school! Oh no oh no oh no! I can't believe I'm late. AHHH!" Tohru instantly sprinted at full speed up the steps to the school and swung one of the double doors open. She stopped herself just before going inside to turn around to look at Kyou, who was still standing in the exact same spot staring t where Tohru had once stood.

"Kyou-kun!" At her call, the orange haired neko jumped and looked at her. "_You_ need to get to class too!" _That _snapped him out of his dazeand he ran up to join Tohru and they entered the school together.


End file.
